


By Chance

by enochiancass



Series: Uncommon Ships [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiancass/pseuds/enochiancass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade convinces Mark to tag along to a Misha Collins meet&greet at the LA Comicon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this as a joke for my friend but lmao it is worth a read
> 
> Also as a disclaimer I obviously don't own these people and none of this shit actually happened

[Mark]

"Mark pleeeaseeeeeee."

Mark let out a long, and slightly exasperated sigh. Him and Wade had been arguing for 10 minutes on what they should do this weekend to celebrate the anniversary of their friendship. Mark of course wanted to just stay home and play video games in his underwear but Wade has two tickets to a meet and greet with Misha Collins of Supernatural. 

"Dude come on. You'd love the guy; even if you don't watch the show," Wade pressed, causing Mark to sigh.

"Yeah okay fine." Mark conceded, "But only if you marathon GameGrumps with me afterwards."

"Deal."

Mark turned his attention back to the computer he was working on and added over his shoulder,

"Also Im totally cosplaying as captain falcon."

"Dude-"

"Hey you want me there or not? Atleast this way I'll get to find joy in embarrassing you."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll see you Saturday, pick me up at 8?"

"Yeah see you then."

~§~

Eventually Saturday rolled around and they were headed down to the Los Angeles Convention Center. Wades leg shook erratically in anticipation as Mark pulled into the parking garage, smoothly sliding in between a small grey car and the wall of the parking garage. Wade mindlessly popped his door open, smacking into the the car parked beside them.

"Dude, fuck." Mark said.

"Oh my god sorry it's just- well Misha."

"Fuuuuuucking shit fuck dude keep it together," Mark replied but couldn't help chuckling at how out of it his friend was over this guy. He must really be something.

He grabbed a notepad and pen out of his car, quickly scribbling down his name, license, phone number and a big, underlined 'SORRY', before sticking the note under the windshield wiper of the injured automobile. 

"Alrighty then let's get going shall we?" Mark exclaimed with a smile, patting his friend on the back and leading the way to the elevator. Mark chuckled again as he felt his friends heartbeat racing a mile a minute and wondered again what kind of dude could have this affect.

~§~

[Misha]

Misha raked his fingers through his hair for the tenth time and smoothed his shirt. He didn't know why he was so nervous; this was probably his 500th meet and greet. Of course he'd never let anyone else know how nervous he was. He was kinda known for not getting nervous when actually- he's just pretty damn good at hiding it (usually behind a bright smile and many sarcastic comments.)

Misha's PA poked his head into the green room, letting Misha know he was on in 10. 

"Fuck okay thanks Phil," Misha smiled. Phil nodded his head and quickly backed out of the room. 

Misha looked back to the small mirror on the wall and smiled at himself. He could do this. What was 20 fans for thirty minutes? Even if he does completely make a fool of himself (which actually isn't all that uncommon though is usually on purpose) almost no one will be there to see it.

Misha pulled his phone from his pants pocket, deciding to update the minions before heading over to the meet and greet. His tweet read, 

"At a convention in L.A.! Everyone is acting like they know me? Kinda weird."

Misha smiled and tucked his phone back into his pocket, eager to scroll through the replies after his meet and greet was over. He looked up, raking one last hand through his hair and headed into the hallways and towards Rm. 304.

~§~

[Mark]

They were let into the room by a small man whose name tag read 'Phil.' Wade's nervous shaking now blended in to the similar shaking of the surrounding people. They entered the room and were sat down in chairs arranged in the shape of a circle. Phil then kindly informed them that Misha would be with them shortly and promptly exited the room. Mark decided to pass the time on Twitter, pulling his phone out of his captain falcon jacket. 

'About to meet Misha Collins,' he typed, 'anyone know him?'

He sent out the tweet and began mindlessly scrolling through his timeline before checking his notifications to read the replies from his most recent tweet. He tapped the one at the top of the screen. It read:

'Holy Cow. @Markiplier and @Mishacollins in the same room? The world just might explode.'

'Huh.' He thought to himself as the door to the room was pushed open. He looked up to see a dark-haired man with bright blue eyes enter the room, followed by who must be his security gaurd. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself. 'Misha's fucking pretty.'

He watched as Misha walked over to the last empty chair and slid over the back with the finesse of a cat. Misha caught his eye and gave him a smile, nodding his head in his direction. Mark ignored the blush that quickly creeped up his neck and spilled onto his cheeks. 

"Nice outfit," Misha said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, lazily winking. Mark just smiled back brightly, his face getting impossibly warmer and Misha turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Dude," Wade whispered, "He fucking winked at you."

Mark ignored the comment and stayed facing away from Wade. He figured it would be best if he didn't have to explain the bright pink that currently resides in his cheeks. It's not as if it's weird that Misha is a guy, Mark admitted to himself a looong time ago that he was bicurious if not completely bisexual. He's just never been this strongly enthralled with another man after knowing him for a mere two minutes. 

'Alright,' said Misha, grabbing everyone's attention although all eyes were already on him. Why don't we go around in a circle and everyone tell me your name and a fun fact about yourself. "Why don't we start with you," he added, motioning at the young blonde to his left. 

The girl immediately turned a supernatural shade of pink and giggled nervously before saying, "Hi. I'm Many. And umm a fun fact about myself is that I love Misha Collins."

There was a collective giggle from the rest of the room and Misha's lips danced into a small smile.

"No way!" Misha explained in mock disbelief. "I love Misha Collins too!"

This caused another fit of laughter to ripple through the circle of chairs and even Mark found himself laughing along. 

Eventually it was Mark's turn and all eyes were on him. 

"Uh Hi," he said, his hand leaving his lap in a small wave. "My name is Mark Fischbach and I've actually never really been aware of Misha Collins' existence until last week.

A small collective gasp ensues, followed by a long, dramatic gasp laced with false indignation coming from none other than Misha himself. 

"Well how DARE you," Misha said, literally turning his nose up at him. "Well I guess I should inform you that before today, I was completely unaware of Mark Fischbach's existence.

Another collective giggle.

"Well," Mark replied, "according to Twitter you and I are some sort of dynamic duo." 

"Oh really?"

Mark took out his phone and pulled up the same tweet from earlier and showed it to the dark haired man, also pulling up another one that read:

"@Markiplier and @Mishacollins know eachother? I ship it!'

"Huh," Misha said with a thoughtful frown. "Well I find it strange that we haven't met before."

"Me too," Mark responded. "I also feel disappointed because I've obviously been missing out."

And Misha fucking BLUSHED. It wasn't obvious but it was there. A light pink crept up to his ears and settled on his nose. Seeing his words cause such a reaction in such a gorgeous man had butterflies in his stomach.

"Well," Misha answered with a smile, "I wholeheartedly agree."

~§~

[Misha]

Misha bursted into laughter for the fifth time as Mark recounted the time he went all out for Opposite Day- only to find out it wasn't Opposite Day. This guy really was fucking hilarious. And, if Misha would let himself admit it, he was pretty fucking cute as well. 

Misha then began to counter with the story of how he was once arrested for sitting on top of a bank to get better lighting for his book. It was admittedly hard to concentrate with the younger man's gaze seemingly staring into his soul but it was at the same time comforting. 

"Well you're certainly right," Misha laughed after his story was over, "we certainly do make quite the dynamic duo." 

Misha was completely intrigued by the way Mark's eyes lit up at his comment and noticed the soft pink that seems to have been on his cheeks for most of the 30 minutes darken by a few shades. It was as if there was no one else in the room.

"Hey, Misha," came a high pitched voice from Misha's left which, upon closer inspection, had come from the girl named Mandy. "You guys should take a selfie for Twitter."

Misha looked over at Mark and shrugged his shoulders with a frown, "Well why the hell not?"

Misha got up from his seat and stalked over, leaning himself over the back of Mark's chair and pressing his face against the other man's as he opened his camera. The close proximity and feeling of skin on skin combined gave him goosebumps and he decided to take a chance. I mean it's not like he'll be seeing the younger man again anytime soon. Not that he knew of atleast. He slowly moved his hand from the younger man's shoulder, down his back, and stopped at the hip, where his thumb rubbed gentle circles, unseen by the rest of the room. It was difficult, to say the least, to keep his own breathing under control when he heard the other man's hitch softly. He continued to take pictures as he moved his thumb slowly below the waistband of Mark's pants, cautious not to cross any lines. 

After Misha feels he's spent as much time 'taking pictures' as he can get away with, he reluctantly removes his hand from the other man and sits back down in his own chair, trying not to smirk at the extremely apparent blush, not to mention dilation of pupils, on the other man's face. 

"So," Misha clears his throat, "what should I caption it?"

~§~

[Mark]

Those thirty minutes were the quickest thirty minutes of his life. 

Misha said bye, and proceeded to run around the circle giving everyone a high five. Twice. And Mark swears to God that little outward flick of his tongue to seemingly wet his lips was engineered to drive him crazy. And fuck if it wasn't working. 

After Misha was escorted from the room, the remaining 'mishamigos' were allowed to scrounge through the refreshments table at the east side of the room. Though Mark's stomach was so twisted in knots from those piercing blue eyes he doubted he'd be able to keep anything down. And fuck. Mark cod still feel a slight tingle on the area of skin where Misha's thumb had dipped below his waistband. 

"Dude."

Mark jumped at the noise coming from behind him and turned around to see Wade, his facial expression have shocked and half what appeared to be jealous?

"Misha was totally flirting with you," Wade stated, "like- the entire time. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot there was anyone else in the room."

Mark blushed. "Yeah whatever man," he responded, trying to steer clear of that particular topic, "let's get out of here. I'll take you out to lunch, my treat."

"Yeah, okay."

Mark and Wade left the room and wandered down the hallway, stopping every once and a while at a booth advertising a new comic book or video game. Mark was stopped twice for an autograph which atleast temporarily took his mind off the infinite replay in his mind of Misha's pink tongue darting out to wet his equally pink lips. Fuck. Mark was completely and utterly fucked.

They walked out of the main convention center building and headed down the street in the direction of a nice little diner that him and Wade often ate at. 

"So," Mark said conversationally, "I'm afraid I have to fucking thank you. That was actually pretty enjoyable."

Wade chuckled. "Yeah I assume being groped by the cutest man alive is a pretty enjoyable experience."

Mark froze in his tracks, a look of utter shock and nervousness flooded his features and he turned to Wade, "You SAW that?"

This, in turn, caused Wade to laugh even harder.

"Dude. He wasn't being very fucking discreet. I'm betting half the room saw that," Wade's eyes took on a mischievous glint, "I wonder what they're saying on Twitter?" 

Mark began walking again as he pulled out his phone, his mind racing a million miles per second. His notifications were filled to the brim with replies to Misha's post with the selfie. Most of them saying things along the lines of:

'ACTUAL BOYFRIENDS'

Or

'RIP ME.'

"Well," Mark said, "according to this we are boyfriends."

"Only you could meet an actor you've never even heard of before and fucking become best friends with him in thirty minutes," Wade said with sarcastic criticism.

Mark laughed. "Dude I seriously doubt I'll ever see the guy again in real life. Besides, the dude is 14 years older than me. That's a little weird." Though in reality, Mark found the age gap kinda hot.

"Haha true," Wade answered, stopping. Mark looked up and saw they had finally arrived at 5&Diner. "Come on let's go," he said, "Im fucking starving."

'Me too' thought Mark. Though the only thing he truly hungered for were those oh-so-distracting, plush, pink lips pressed against his own. 

~§~

[Misha]

The next hour of his life was the slowest he could remember.

The meet and greet had ended and Misha was escorted by Phil to another room where he would spend the next hour at an autograph table. Easy enough. Except it wasn't easy. Not when all he could think about was the way Mark's scruff had felt against his face. Or the way it would feel rubbing against his as their lips pressed together. The way it would feel rubbing against him elsewhere and- fuck. Misha shuffled in his seat, now painfully aware he was sporting a major boner. Luckily enough it was covered by the desk but still there was a good 45 minutes before he'd even have the chance to sneak off and take care of it. Shit. Misha pressed the palms of his hands against of his face as he attempted to calm his breathing and think of things that might lessen his... -excitement-.

"Misha," whispered a voice and Misha jumped as he felt a gentle poke against his shoulder. He peeled his face off of his hands and looked up into the face of nine other than Mandy from the meet and greet.

"Hi," Misha said. He really did try to sound enthusiastic but that was really difficult considering the circumstances. "Mandy, right?"

"Yeah..." Mandy trailed, looking at Misha almost worriedly. "Are you okay Misha?" She paused. "Still hung up over that Mark guy?"

Misha's eyebrows shot up in shock. She was a perceptive little fucker. Either that or Misha was being extremely obvious. He shrugged, "What can I say?"

Mandy smiled in understanding. "Well hey, I just was wondering if you could sign this?"

Misha reached over and grabbed the object, turning it around to observe it. It being an extremely detailed drawing of himself. "Wow," he said. "This is really good."

Mandy just smiled.

~§-

[Mark]

"That was pretty fucking delicious dude," Wade stated as the began their walk back to the parking garage.

"Yeah."

"Dude what's up you seem totally out of it," Wade asked with genuine concern. He stared straight at Mark, eyebrows narrowed. 

"I don't know, dude," Mark started, "I guess I just feel kinda disappointed I won't really be seeing Misha anymore."

Wade laughed. "Now you know how I feel everyday of my life dude. But hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Thanks, Wade."

"Uh-huh."

They finally approach their car and Mark laughs as he remembers the incident from that morning.

"It looks like the car's owner still hasn't noticed yet"

And just as he finished that sentence, a loud beep emanated from the car in question, echoing throughout the parking garage. Both friends jump and turn around to see none other than Misha Collins strolling through the parking garage. 

"Is this your car?" Mark asked as Misha approached closer, trying his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest as he saw the older man.

Misha flashed him a wide smile, answering, "Yes," with a small nod. "And I assume this one is yours?"

Mark smiled with slight nervousness as he remembered the small dent left in Misha's car. "It is indeed my car... it also happens to be the car that may have possibly left a small dent in the side of your car when my nervous wreck of a friend," he looks pointedly at Wade, "opened the passenger door without paying attention."

"Oh."

Misha walked over to the driver side of his car to inspect the damage. "It's not that bad," he said with a reassuring smile, causing Wade to visibly relax beside him. Misha walked to the front of his car, seeing the small note left on his windshield, and picked it up, his bright blue eyes raking over its contents. 

"So," Misha said thoughtfully, looking up from the small note, "this is your number?" 

Mark laughs nervously as he catches the leer in the other man's eyes. The look was positively predatory. Not that he minded. 

Mark cleared his throat, "Yup," he replied, proud of himself for managing to keep his voice from wavering.

Misha nods before taking out his phone, typing something quickly and putting it back in his pocket, giving Mark a small wink. 

"I'll see you around," Misha said, climbing into his car.

"Yeah, see yah."

Misha's car slowly backs out and sails through the parking garage. Mark feels his phone vibrate with the prospect of a new test message.

He unlocked his phone and observed the message from the unknown number, a huge smile on his face by the time he got to the end.

'Going for drinks tonight. I'll be ready for you to pick me up at 8? Obviously we can't take my car seeing as it's totaled. I'll be outside the Residency Inn off of the 202, see you then! Xoxo'

Mark busted out in a huge grin and messaged back:

'Sounds good, see you at 8 :)'

Mark got into his car and drove off, smile plastered to his face and butterflies in his stomach as he thought about Misha.

~§~

[Misha]

Misha stood outside the hotel in a navy button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He looked up from his phone to see a familiar car pull up and stop in front of the curb. Misha smiled as he walked over and popped the door open, smoothly sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hi," Misha said with a wink, "you look nice." Misha raked his eyes over the younger man, dressed in a red plaid shirt and black jeans. He smirked when he noticed the slight shudder that ran through the other man's body.

"So," Mark began, "where to?"

"Well," Misha replied, "you know this city better than me, why don't you choose the place." 

Mark nodded with a small, nervous, -and Misha add- extremely cute smile, turning his attention back to the road and driving off. 

"So what do you do?" Misha asked conversationally, wanting to know as much about the younger man as possible.

"Well I'm a YouTuber for the most part. I also enjoy raising money for charity and watching cartoons in my underwear."

Misha smiled. Not only was he gorgeous but he was a great guy.

"I'm pretty into charity myself," Misha told him, "I actually started my own charity years back."

"Looks like we've got a few things in common." Mark said with a smile. 

"Yeah," Misha said, "it does."

~§~ 

[Misha]

The night only got better from there. They ended up going to a small pub called Ellen's pub & Steakhouse. It was a nice atmosphere, though it was hard to appreciate with such distracting brown eyes glued to him the whole night. An hour in they were playing footsie under the table and Misha gave his best effort to lick his lips as many times as possible. The drive back to Misha's hotel was silent, but after two blocks of driving, Mark slowly reached over and grabbed Misha's hand, holding it for the rest of the drive.

Finally, Mark pulls up in front of the hotel and puts the car in park.

"Well," Mark said with a huge grin, "I had fun, we should definitely do this again."

"Aren't you gonna walk me to my room?" Misha asked, that familiar mischievous glint apparent once more.

Mark followed Misha into the hotel lobby, and Misha politely waving at the front desk clerk, mentally commending himself for not passing out. They waited outside the elevator, until a high pitched 'ding' sounded through the lobby. The doors opened and they stepped inside, Misha pressing the button that said '9.'

They stood in silence for what seemed like minutes but could only be a few seconds before Misha lost all sense of control. In the blink of an eye, the older man had his hands wrapped firmly around Marks hips, pushing him into the elevator wall, eliciting a small gasp. Misha smirked at Mark for a second before attacking, pressing his lips against the other man's. Mark brought his hands up to Misha's waist and he groaned, now able to feel the growing bulge in his pants. Scratch that, in both of their pants. Misha wedged his thigh in between the other man's legs, giving them both much needed friction. Mark groaned at the contact and Misha took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking his tongue along the roof of the younger man's mouth. Finally, Misha was painfully reminded that humans require breathing and so he was forced to break the kiss, panting harshly against Mark's cheeks. Misha smiled, licking a trail along Mark's jaw, savoring the feel of the stubble against his tongue until he got to the earlobe. He sucked the line into his tongue and nibbled softly, hearing Mark's breath hitch. The other man's reaction caused his own cock to twitch in interest.

Misha whispered hotly against Mark's cheek, "I was gonna wait until we got back to my room but fuck, I have no self control."

The ding of the elevator reaching their floor broke the trance and the two men raced down the hall, hand in hand to room 908.

[end]


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy so a lot of people were asking for this so here it is!! Sorry if it's awkward I've never written smut before so yah. 
> 
> Also I had no idea how to end this chapter so it kinda just ends but enjoy it anyway!! I have no idea whether or not there will be a third chapter btw
> 
> Anyways thanks everyone for the likes/comments/bookmarks n stuff :))

Mark's eyes opened slowly as he stretches his arms, freezing when his hand hit something. Something moving. He sat up and for one panicked moment, he had no idea where he was. Then it all came crashing back. He glanced down to the other side of the bed and saw Misha. The guy was really cute when he slept. 

He decided to leave Misha where he was and made his way to the bathroom, picking up various peices of clothing spread about the room, images of when he had taken them off flooding back to them. Or should he say when Misha had taken them off. 

He closed the bathroom door behind him and turned on the shower, placing a towel on the floor to catch any escaping water. Upon inspecting the water temperature and finding it to his liking, he stepped in, pulling the curtain shut.

Mark let the water run over him and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair and just relaxing for a moment. He looked down at his stomach and decided he should probably do something about the dried cum. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. He grabbed the soap from the rack and massaged it into his stomach, freeing the strip of caked white leading from his belly button up to his nipple. Once the job had been sufficiently completed, he leaned back and let the water wash the soap and the cum away. 

As Mark stood, he let last night replay through his head. First lunch with Misha, then the elevator with Misha, running through the hall with Misha, getting undressed with Misha, putting a dent in the wall with Misha. Mark could feel himself getting hard. He looked down to see his half erect cock, flushed from arousal and from the heat of the water. He wrapped his hand around his dick and leaned back, slowly beginning to pump...

~§~

Misha:

Misha woke up to his alarm blaring and, bleary-eyed, he reached over to shut it off. He around to say 'goodmorning' to Mark, finding himself saying 'goodmorning' to what was, in actuality, an empty bed. Misha, for a disappointed second, though Mark had already left until he heard the shower running. And that's not all he heard.

Through the sound of the water, Mark's faint groans and pants could be heard. They made Misha's mind flash back to the night before and to how the younger man had made those same noises as Misha hovered over him, slowly pushing inside of him.

A particularly loud grunt emanating from the bathroom made Misha's Dick throb. He decided he didn't want to be left out of the party and he got up, heading over to the bathroom.

~§~

Mark:

Mark's hand froze when he heard the door to the bathroom slowly push open. He heard feet pad all the way up to the shower and the curtain parted, revealing Misha Collins, who slowly stepped into the shower. 

"What ar-," Mark began to ask but the other man shushed him.

"I heard you I here having fun without me," Misha said, trailing his finger up and down the younger man's stomach. "Well I won't allow it."

Misha firmly gripped Mark's dick, dragging a loud gasp out of him. 

"Oh, fuck me." He said.

Misha smirked, "That's the plan." 

~§~

Misha:

Misha continued pumping the other man's dick as he began lavishing sloppy kisses across his chest. He nipped at his clavicle, eliciting a squeak from Mark, and I mmediately sucked on the same spot, drawing out a deep shade of red. He traveled an inch lower and did the the same thing. He went another inch lower, repeating the process like a ritual.

He reached the younger man's nipple and began licking lazy circles around it. He sucked on it and grabbed it between his teeth, causing Mark to shudder. He continued to slowly pump as he gave the other nipple the same pleasurable treatment. 

After he was done with the second nipple he began leaving a trail of light kisses down the other man's stomach. Down to his naval, his hipbones, until he was on his knees, mouth hovering infront of Mark's erection. 

He gave the tip a gentil kiss and Mark exhaled loudly. He licked a striped up the underside of his cock before bringing his mouth around it, softly sucking on it.

Mark's hands found their way to Misha's head, carding his fingers through the older man's hair as he began bobbing his head back and forth, swallowing more length with every bob. 

Misha rubbed his hand along the backside of Mark's thigh, bringing it up to the younger man's ass and squeezing gently. He ran his finger down, towards the hole and circled it a few times before pushing his finger inside. Mark moaned and involuntarily thrust forward, catching Misha by surprise.

Misha grunted and took his other hand away from Mark's dick, using it to hold the other man's hips back and prevent from being face-fucked. 

After about a minute, Misha slid another finger into Mark's hole, dragging an "oh fuck!" out of his mouth. He began thrusting his fingers in and out, adding a third one after a minute or two.

"Oh goood," Mark rasped, "I'm so close Misha, I'm so fucking close. 

Misha felt his own neglected cock twitch at the other man's words. He removed his fingers from their current position and rested both of his hands on Mark's hips, holding them still as he began to deep-throat. With every thrust onto the younger man's dick, his nose was tickled by the dark brown curls and he could feel the tip poking at the back of his throat. It was moments like these Misha was thankful not to have a gag reflex.

"Oh fUck," Mark panted, "I'm- I'm gonna-"

That was all the warning Misha got before his mouth and throat were filled by Mark's warm seed. He swallowed it all down, licking his his lips as he slowly stood up. Mark, it appeared, was lucky to have a wall behind him as he was on the verge of collapsing from his post-coital exhaustion.

Misha brought the younger man into a kiss, the taste of cum still on his breath.

"You're not gonna leave me hanging are you?" Misha asked with a smirk.

Mark returned the smirk as he slowly sank to his knees. Misha hissed as the other man immediately took his entire length into his mouth. The younger man dug his fingertips into Misha's hips as he bobbed his head sporadically.

Misha hissed. At this rate, he wasn't going to last very long.

Just as that thought found its way into Misha's mind, Mark pulled himself away from the older man's dick and stood up. 

"So you gonna fuck me or not?" He said before turning around, bracing himself against the wall. 

Misha stood in shock for a second before bringing his hand up and grabbing Mark's ass. He went to finger Mark's hole, just like earlier but the younger man turned around and hissed at him.

"I'm loose enough please just get inside me." 

The neediness in the other man's voice almost sent Misha over the edge all by itself.

Be positioned his dick at the other man's entrance and slowly trusted in as far as he could go. Then, he pulled back, until he was almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in.

"You're not gonna hurt me," Mark whined, " just fuck me already."

Misha definitely wasn't about to say no, so he pulled out again and this time thruster a bit harder. He pulled out again, harder, harder. A bit harder. 

Misha set an even pace as he thrusted into the younger man. He reached his hand around to grab Mark's dick, which had already grown to its full hardness again, and began pumping.

"Oh fucK, Mark, you feel so good," Misha groaned. He could feel the resulting twitch in the younger man's cock and he knew they were both close. 

He thrusted deeply into Mark again and again until finally his vision went white and he felt himself come inside the other man. Shortly after, he felt the cock wrapped in his hand give a good twitch before emptying its second load.

~§~

Mark:

Mark turned off the shower faucet, following Misha out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"That was fun," Misha said. "We should definitely do that again.

"Really?" Mark asked.

Misha looked at his questioningly.

"I mean, not 'really' like 'you really thought that was good,' I meant 'really' like 'do you really wanna see me again?" Mark clarified. Or atleast tried to.

"Why would I not want to see you again?" Misha asked, looking confused and somewhat.. Hurt?

"I mean I didn't know if you wanted this to be a one time thing because like yah it was fun and stuff but I'm not really relationship material. I mean yeah, I'm fuckable but-"

"Hey," Misha cut him off, grabbing his face between his hands. "You are most definitely relationship material and I most definitely want to see you again, okay?"

"Okay," Mark said, his smile returning.

"In fact," Misha continued, "Next time I see you we're going on a proper date. No ripping each other's clothes off in my hotel room that's not a date, we're gonna go see a movie, okay?"

"Yeah," Mark said smiling.

Misha smiled back and have Mark a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I have to go to work now but if you stay here in the hotel I'll be back in a few hours and we can grab lunch okay?" Misha asked.

"Okay," Mark replied. "There's a new Sushi place on 2nd street I've been wanting to try."

"Of course," Misha smile. "Anywhere you want. I'll see you at 2 o'clock."

"Bye," Mark said.

He gave Misha one last kiss before the older man pulled on his pants and rushed out the door, leaving Mark to himself.

He smiled to himself. Misha wanted him. And not just for his body or just for the sex, but for him. He laughed to himself. He owed Wade a huuuuuge thankyou.


End file.
